Midnight Consolations
by schizoferb
Summary: JJ, after a fight with Will, calls Reid in the middle of the night. Reid, being the gentleman he is, goes over to help her. What happens? This fic is part of the Cupid challenge, a special gift for booksandmusic! Read and Review please!


**A/N:** This fic is part of the Valentine's Day challenge, and it is for booksandmusic. The prompts were I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith, the color red, and chocolates.

Please Review!

* * *

The doorbell rang. JJ quickly wiped her teary, mascara-stained eyes and ran to answer it. She opened the door to let her friend in.

"Hi Spence."

"JJ, I came as soon as you called," Reid said as JJ led him inside. "What happened? Where's Henry?"

"Upstairs, asleep. Would you like some coffee or tea or something?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Reid took off his coat and hung it on the rack.

"Are you sure? Because I can make you something if you want…"

"Jayje, I'm fine. What happened? Are you alright?"

"Nothing, no, I'm fine."

"You didn't sound fine on the phone. And you don't sound fine now."

JJ wiped her nose. Glancing down at her hand, she saw drops of crimson blood. She tried to hide it from Reid, but to no avail.

"JJ, you're bleeding….Oh my God, did he hit you?"

"No, no, Spence, Will and I just argued. I've just been crying so much my nose started bleeding." Then, as if to justify her explanation, she added, "It does that a lot."

"Okay…um, come sit down, it'll help," Reid said, grabbing napkins. He guided her over to the living room couch with a tenderness that would put an angel to shame.

"Spence, I'm not a porcelain doll. I won't break. You don't need to be so gentle."

"Will doesn't need to be so rough," Reid mumbled as he placed her on the couch.

"I told you, he's never hit me," JJ replied. She checked the napkins. A few small flecks, but nothing serious. "Okay, I think it stopped."

"Good."

Silence. JJ had no idea what to say now. She thought about asking him to go. _But that would be rude, considering you called him with no warning in the middle of the night_, she counter-thought.

Thankfully, Reid broke the silence by pulling a box out of his messenger bag. "I brought you something."

She hesitated, uneasy about what could be inside. _After all_, she observed, _it is covered in heart wrapping paper and tied with a big red bow… _Finally, the suspense was too much, and she tore open the package. "Lindor Truffles? My favorite! Thank you Spence!" She bit into one and smiled as the delicious, creamy chocolate filled her mouth. "Mmmm, delicious."

"Now tell me what happened."

"We just got into an argument, and Will left, and he hasn't come home yet."

"What did you argue about?"

JJ paused, thinking, and then answered, "I don't remember. Probably something really stupid. But honestly, I was so mad I didn't register anything until he left." She wiped her eyes, willing herself not to break down in front of Reid, who would surely overreact.

"He'll be back. He loves you. I know it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"And, if he doesn't, well, it's his loss because you are the prettiest girl I've ever met, and he'd be lucky to find a girl half as sweet, smart, and beautiful as you."

JJ smiled. "Thanks Spence. You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's my job." Reid took a truffle from the box.

Silence again. JJ took another truffle. "You are most definitely my straight gay best friend."

"What?" Reid exclaimed, nearly choking on his truffle. Once he could breathe again, he asked "What are you talking about?"

"You know how in TV shows and movies the main character always has a gay best friend who she calls over when her life is a wreck and he gives her advice?"

"No, but go on."

"That's exactly what you're doing for me."

"Except I'm straight."

"Yea, that's why I called you my STRAIGHT gay best friend," JJ said with a smile, then added, "Duh."

"Oh…right," Reid replied. He glanced at the clock. "I should probably go. Will'll be back soon."

JJ looked too. "It's only midnight. Will's favorite bar stays open until two, especially tonight." Reid looked adorably clueless, so she elaborated, "It's Valentine's Day night. Happy hour lasts forever."

Reid nodded. JJ could tell he was thinking the same thing as she was: Morgan would definitely not be at work tomorrow.

"So… who'd you have to stand up to come and take care of poor little me?"

"No one."

"Really? I thought a guy like you would be swamped."

"No, actually, if you hadn't have called, I'd be at home watching all six hundred and seventeen episodes of Star Trek in chronological order."

"Liar."

"I'm serious. My last real date was when we went to the Redskins game."

"What about Lila Archer? Or that bartender?"

"Studies have shown that people behave differently under extreme terror. In their cases, both women had their most basic sense of security ripped out from underneath them, so they tried to regain that security by latching onto the most stable thing they could. Which just happened to be me."

"Right." JJ rolled her eyes and gave Reid a 'Whatever, genius' look. She walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"It's true, I read it." Reid countered, following her.

"So they didn't mean anything?" JJ asked.

"No."

"Prove it." JJ turned to face Reid. She fully expected him to counter with another scientific theory. So what happened next was totally unexpected.

His lips touched hers in one swift motion. So swift, JJ couldn't comprehend what was going on to stop him. His kiss was soft, and although his lips barely touched hers, JJ knew it was definitely not the way he kissed Lila Archer. Somehow, it felt more genuine.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

_I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

"That's my cell," JJ said, pulling away to answer it. She looked at the display: One new text. From Will. Without looking, she knew what it meant. "Will's on his way back. You have to leave."

"But you said…"

"Designated driver service pickup ends at midnight," JJ replied, careful not to sound exasperated. She didn't want to give Reid the idea she was unhappy Will was returning.

"Oh...right…it would be bad. If Will found me. Here," Reid stammered, rushing to the coat rack to get his jacket.

"Listen, Spence, thanks for coming. I owe you." JJ followed Reid to politely show him out.

"No problem."

"Really, I mean it."

"Okay." Reid smiled and hugged her. "If anything happens, you and Henry can stay with me if you need to."

"Thanks Spence."

JJ closed the door. Noticing the wrapping paper, she walked back to the coffee table to clean it up. Scanning the table, her eyes fell upon a small paper. Intrigued, she took a closer look. On the paper, Reid had elegantly scrawled:

_Did you know chocolates release 5x more endorphins than kissing?_

JJ smiled to herself. And she didn't know it, but in the dark recesses of her mind, she hoped Will didn't come back.

Somewhere in the darkness, Spencer Reid was smiling as well. He looked up at the full moon and whispered to himself.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my darling Jennifer."

* * *

The end!

Please review!


End file.
